Namaarie
by M.J.Emery
Summary: Ficlet. Legolas says his last farewell to Mirkwood.


Namaarie Summary: - A short story. Legolas says his last farewell to Mirkwood. Authors notes: - This is a one chapter, short story. I used how I felt when I moved from the only house I knew for 13 years to my new house. When I last looked round the empty house and remembered everything! Hope you enjoy! Feedback is very welcome!  
  
*  
  
The horse snorted and its breath billowed in the early morning air. The sun glistened on his golden coat.  
  
"Peace my friend" Legolas whispered as he soothed his horse and ruffled its mane. Legolas breathed in the cool air and removed the hood of his well- worn travelling cloak. The sun warmed his cool skin and for a brief moment he swore he could hear the laugh of small elflings. He was back in Mirkwood. He had decided to return to his home for a visit, leaving Ithilien in the capable hands of Hayarol, his second in command. Nudging his horse they travelled down the well-worn path of the elves to the gates of his old home. No elves remained and the magic that had previously enlightened the trees and given the area an enthral glow had gone. Still it was beautiful to him and his heart clenched as he rode past the familiar trees that called to him and welcomed him. Dismounting he let his horse disappear to graze at its leisure.  
  
Walking down the path he stopped at a tree with a large bend in its trunk, the wonky tree they had called it when he was young.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hurry up Legolas." An impatient voice called down to the small blonde elfling. Legolas lifted his head and looked at his two best friends Anni and Ryat who were perched high in the tree. Very high in the tree in Legolas's opinion.  
  
"Are you scared?" Ryat taunted.  
  
"No." Legolas cried back. With a determined look Legolas jumped up to try and reach the lowest branch, he missed. Two loud laughs floated down to him. Legolas bit his lip in determination and tried again. Again he missed.  
  
"You're too small." Anni cried in amusement. Legolas's large blue eyes widened in hurt.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Legolas looked ready to cry but then a thought came to his mind. He had a special gift he could talk to trees. With a small cry he ran forward and placed his hand on the tree. Speaking quickly to it he asked for its help. Stepping backwards he watched as the tree moved its lowest branch even lower. Legolas climbed onto it with a squeal of delight and began laughing as he caught sight of his friend's stunned expressions.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Legolas smiled at the memory and again thanked the tree for its help. The closer he got to the gates the songs of the trees cried louder in joy and their branches reached towards the elf. Moving from tree to tree he greeted them.  
  
He walked into the clearing that contained the gates that led to the underground home of the wood elves. No magic now controlled the stone of the gates and they were closed, too heavy to be moved by any living creature. Stopping for a moment he closed his eyes and thought back to the days of his youth, when his home was in its full glory. Banners floated on the wind with the leaf of Lasgalen proudly adorned on them. Laughter echoed throughout the clearing as small elflings ran in and out of the trees watched carefully by loving parents. Now no banners flew, the posts that once held them stood tall against the pale sky. Walking around the walls to the secret entrance Legolas ran his hand along the cool stone. The door of the secret entrance needed a heavy shove to get it to move and the wood groaned as it moved inwards. Stepping into the darkness he stood still for a few minutes to let his eyes adjust. The torches that lined the wall lit up the passage automatically at the presence of an elf. Legolas smiled at the magic that remained within the haven. It had been so difficult to creep back into the palace when the torches immediately lit up. He had been caught many times until he had learned a simple spell to disguise his presence. His father had not been amused.  
  
Walking up the small passage he entered the main throughway of the palace.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You can't catch me!" Legolas cried as he raced down the passage weaving in and out of startled elves.  
  
"Slow down" Anni cried as he struggled to keep up. Although Legolas was small he made up for it in speed. Ryat laughed as he swept past Anni. Legolas turned to look at Ryat when he ran into something, something soft that let out a large umph! Falling backwards Legolas landed on his rear. Looking up with fearful eyes he saw his father and Mithrandir stood in front of him. Behind him Anni and Ryat slammed to a halt but were going too fast and landed in a heap on top of Legolas.  
  
Mithrandir burst into hearty laughter.  
  
"So these are the terrible trio of elflings." He said in between laughs. The trio quickly got to their feet and bowed their heads suddenly finding the floor terribly interesting.  
  
"We're sorry," they chorused.  
  
"No damage done little ones." Mithrandir chuckled.  
  
"Shouldn't you three be in lessons?" Thranduil asked sternly and Legolas knew his father was annoyed.  
  
"Yes father" "Yes Sir" three voices said and they quickly disappeared.  
  
"And no running." Thranduil faded off as the trio were already out of earshot.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Legolas had walked to the main hall. It was on two layers of which he was stood on the bottom. The highest layer was a large walkway that wrapped around the edge of the walls. It had been carved out of the rock and glittered with small precious stones. Two tall enchanted trees grew at either end. Their emerald leaves still looked as fresh as they had when he first remembered them but soon as with everything they would die and their beauty fade. A lump formed in his throat, it was quiet except for the sprinkling of water from the fountains that were dotted haphazardly around the bottom of the hall. It was as beautiful as he remembered it but it no longer felt right. There were no little birds chirping or elves talking and laughing. It was silent and it broke his heart. The caves were lit from lamps in the ceiling that made it look like daylight, not like they were enclosed in the ground. The flowers that once grew in many different colours had withered and the carvings in the stone of horses, deer and elves that once shone now looked dull. There were no longer brightly coloured tapestries hung from the stone. He had taken most with him to Ithilien but they looked out of place there, they belonged here, as did he.  
  
Taking one of the many passages off the main hall he walked to his old room. Pushing open the finely carved door he walked in. The bed was still made up with white sheets but nothing of his remained. He pulled out of his cloak a bundle, which he slowly unwrapped. It was a clear crystal horse rearing in majestic power. His mother had given it to him when he had first gained his warrior status. As he ran his fingers across the smooth crystal a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
*  
  
He heard the door open further and recognised the footsteps of Aragorn as he entered the room.  
  
"I was beginning to worry. The sun is setting and we cannot stay here when it gets dark." The man whispered.  
  
"I am sorry, I had not realised the time." Legolas whispered.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and Legolas felt the bed sink as he sat beside him.  
  
"That is very beautiful." He said looking at the horse.  
  
"My mother gave it to me, when I was about to set off with my first war party. It was the last time I saw her alive. The orc army attacked while we were gone. I remember it so well." Legolas's hands trembled and the horse fell onto the bed. Another tear fell and he angrily wiped it away, warriors do not cry. Aragorn reached forward and gently turned Legolas's chin to face him.  
  
"It is alright to cry mellon." The man said softly. "Grief lessens but does not disappear. It is perfectly natural." Aragorn smiled softly as two more tears traced a path down the pale skin.  
  
"I do not wish to leave. I will miss here and Middle Earth. I will miss Gimli, you." Legolas trailed off.  
  
Aragorn wiped the tears off Legolas's face.  
  
"I too grieve for the fading of the elves and I will miss you when you depart to the undying lands but, I shall be content to know that you and your family will be reunited and you shall be happy. That is all I can ever wish for you. I love you my friend. You will never leave me, or here, or Middle - Earth because it shall remain within there." Aragorn said placing his hand over Legolas's heart.  
  
Legolas smiled and the two embraced. For the longest time they sat still taking comfort from the other.  
  
Slowly Aragorn drew back.  
  
"We have to leave Legolas." He said.  
  
"I know." The elf picked up the horse and rewrapped it placing it back in his pocket.  
  
Taking one last look at his room he followed his friend out.  
  
*  
  
The two rode side by side back down the path, the moon was rising in the clear sky and the stars shone. Legolas halted his horse and turned to look upon the walls again.  
  
"No one will disturb it, it is well hidden and no one will be able to get past the walls. Mithrandir said he would place a concealment spell on this part of the wood when he arrives to meet us. No one shall ever find it."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and turned back. Smiling at him he nudged his horse on and they both left the palace behind. The last beings to ever set eyes upon it.  
  
* 


End file.
